Do I Love Him?
by Hanamoto Rena chan
Summary: Mengapa aku di jodohkan dengan dia? padahal aku kan suka Kiba-kun Chapter 2 update
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna san ^^

Aku author bruu ni

REVIEW yang banyak ya

**Disclaimer** : Punya saya lah masa pnya dia *nunjuk-nunjuk mas masashi* JDUUUUAAK dilempar sandal sama mas masashi , lumayan biar ku jual pasti mahal, di ambil lagi sama mas kishi

**Warning**: AU,OOC,Lebay,Gaje dan masih banyak warning lainnya

**Pairing**: NaruHina Selalu donngg dan msih banyak pairing lainnya tapi cuma figuran

**Summary:** WHAT ! Aku disuruh tunangan ?

Padahal aku kan suka sama Kiba-kun, Gimana ini ?

Di sebuah negara yang bernama Konoha terdapat sebuah rumah yang besar , yang bernama Hyuuga Mansion terdapat seorang anak manusia ( ya iyalah masa anak setan ?) yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata sedang keluar dari kamar mandi , tampaknya dia sedang habis mandi , ia memakai bajunya , ( ya iyalah masa mau telanjang !) dan iapun menyisiri rambut indogonya yang panjang dan tiba-tiba. "Tok .. Tok .. Tok .." . 'Siapa ? " tanya Hinata . "Ini Nii-san" . "Tunggu Nii-san" Hinatapun membuka pintu . "Ada apa Neji nii-san ?" Tanya Hinata heran . "Kau di panggil Hiashi-sama. Jawab Neji seraya meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata pun segera menyudahi acara sisir menyisirnya dan ia pun menuju ke ruangan Hiashi . "Tok. .. Tok .. Tok .. " . "Masuk " kata Hiashi . "A-da a-pa an-da mema-nggil sa – saya ?" Hinata pun memulai acara gugupnya ; "Silahkan duduk" Hiashi mempersilahkan duduk Hinata atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh Hinata duduk . Hinata duduk tepat di depan Hiashi . "Nah Hinata" Hiashi memulai pembicaraan . "A-a-pa ?" jawab Hinata "Apakah kamu sudah punya pacar ?" Hiashi pun menanyai Hinata . Dengan cepat Hinata menjawab "Ehhhh, Ke-e-napa ti-tiba tiba me-menannyai h-hal i-tu O-Otou –sama ?" tanya Hinata heran dan dengan debaran yng tidak karuan . "Sudah jawab saja " kata Hiashi-sama sambil meminum kopinya . "Ehhh, be-belum tu-tuh " . "Knp blum ? ntar kalau kau di apa-apain gmn ?" tny Hiashi degan nada agak cemas, "Aku bisa jaga diri Otou-sama, sebenarnya ada seseorang yng kusuka" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu (sebenarnya dia ngomongnya gagap tapi cape nulisnya, aggap aja dia ngomng gagap ) "Hmm … Apa dia tau perasaanmu?" tanya Hiashi-sama . "Ehh ,,, Sepertinya dia tidak tahu ." jawab Hinta . "Kenapa kmu tak ksih tau tentang perasaanmu " tanya Hisahi sama dengan penasaran . Ehh Anoo .. itu aku tak berani . jawab Hinata dengan nada yng pelan sambil menunduk . "Hmm … kalau gitu kapan kamu akan mempunyai pacar ? baiklah otou sama akan merpetunangankanmu ! Kata Hiashi tegas . Hinatapun mengangkat kepalanya dan tiba –tiba "WHAAAAAAAT ? TUUUNAAAANNNGGGGAAAAAAAAN ?"

Teriak Hinata pake toa

( Ai : Berisik lo ! *nutup kuping*

Hinata : BOOODOOOOOOO *sambil jyuuken ai*

Ai : *tepar* )

"Apa aku ditunangkan, Padahal aku kan suka sma Kiba-kun, Gimana ini ?"

Teriak Hinata dalam hati .

"Hinataaa gak usah pake toa donggg" teriak Hiashi dan Neji yang baru bangun dari tidurnya gara-gara teriakan Hinata . Hanabi? Hanabi lagi gak ada , lgi jalan-jalan sama Konohamaru. "Nah ini fotonya " kata Hiashi smbil menyerahkan fto seseorang ke Hinata. "cepet amat nemunya" kata Hinata dalam hati. Dia pun melihat foto itu dan Hinata sweatdropped , "Apaaa ! orang ini ?" teriak Hinata dalam hati . didalam foto terdapatlah seseorang yang sedang narsis , dia memakai celana jeans dan memakai bju orange , rambutnya berantakan mirip duren gitu ,(dah tau kan siapa ? )

Kenpa Hinata keliatan kesal melihat ntuu orang, kita liat flashback

~ Flashback~

Hinata dan Sakura sedang pulang sekolah, saat itu jalanan sedang becek gak ada ojek kaki lecet-lecet . dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang "Minggir-minggir" kata cowok yang sedang main skateboard, dan yang ngeselinnya tuuh cowok main skateboard di genangan air, dan 'Buaaaaar ' airnya muncrat mengenai bjuu Hinata . "SIALAAAAAAAAAN LOOOOO" ktaa Hinata teriak sambil membersihkan bajunya , Sakura pun membanu Hinata untuk membersihkan bajunya . "Sorry" jawab ntuu cowok nyantai , Pastinya Hinata kesel dan Sakura pun menenangkan Hinata .

End ~Flashback~

"Besok dia akan sekelas denganmu" kata Hiashi

Hinata kembali sweatdropped .

"Otou-sama kenapa anda cepat sekali menemukannya" Tny Hinata heran

Karena aku sudah kepikiran dari dulu, karena itu aku akan memprtunangankanmu kepada anak teman otou-sama"

Hinata kembali lagi sweatdropped.

BESOKNYA .

Hinata sedang berdandan dengan malas, gak biasanya Hinata kayak gini, kenapa? Ya karena nanti dia akan ketemu tunangannya yng super duber nyebelin itu .

"Hinata-chan, Nii-san mau kuliah ni, mau bareng gak ?" Teriak Neji dari ruang tamu .

"Tunggu Nii-san" jawab Hinata sambil menuruni tangga . ceritanya sekolahan Hinata rada dekat dengan tempat kuliahnya Neji .

"Kmu tunggu disini, Nii-san mau ambil mobil dulu" kta Neji seraya mengambil mobil di garasi . "iya" iawab Hinata . dan Neji pun keluar dengan mobil Jaguar (cielah .. Jaguar) bewarna Hitam . Hinatapun langsung msuk dan cabut ke sekolahannya

In the classroom

Terdengar suara ribut di dalam kelas

Hinata pun bingung. Karena saking penasaran Hinata pun nanya ke Ino .

"Ino, ada apa sih ?" Tanya Hinata "ituloh Hinata" jawab Ino sambil nunjuk pasangan baru. Karena Hinata penasaran ia lihatlah sepasang pasangan baru itu dan ternya itu ADALAHHH ….

Sakura and Sasuke

Hinatapun langsung memberi slamat ke Sakura .

"Selamat ya Sakura-chan sejak kapan ni pacaran ?" Tanya Hinata menggoda.

Sakura pun dengan wajah malu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata "Kemarin di Taman Sasuke-kun nembak aku, (eh sakura gak mati ? *di tending Sakura ke langit dan TING) Tadi pagi aku jalan bareng dengannya, eh malah ketahuan. Jadi ribut gini deh! Jawab Sakura sambil menghela napas

"Tak apa Sakura-chan yang penting kau jadian dengan Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Makasih ya Hinata" kata Sakura sambil membalas senyuman Hinata. "Btw katanya ada murid baru lo,katanya sih orang Itali terus katanya pinter plus cakep" kata Ino mengganti topic pembicaraan. "Oh ya? Bule dong! Tanya Sakura penasaran . "Kali" jawab Ino cuek. "Tapi menurutku dia adalah anak yang menyebalkan" kata Hinata rada sinis. "ehh kenapa?" Tanya Ino dan Sakura serempak. "Kalian lihat saja nanti. Ehm .. Ehm.. Kakashi sensei berdehem. Rupanya Kakashi sensei sudah masuk . anak-anak yang tadinya ribut ngomongin murid baru, Sasuke dan Sakura dan masih banyak lagi

Pun langsung kembali ketempat masing-masing.

"Nahhh … Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid bru.. "Silahkan masuk" kata Kakashi sensei meyuruh tuh anak baru masuk Dan tiba-tiba keluarlah seorang murid dengan mata berwarna biru,hairstyle yang mirip duren. Dan mukanya ituloh yang OEEEHH Keren. KYAAAAAA …. Anak-anak perempuan berteiak kecuali Hinata,Sakura,Temari dan Tenten .Anak-anak lakipun pada cemberut n sinis liat Naruto dan tiba-tiba

Kakashi sensei berteriaaakk "DIAAAAAAAAAM"

kelas yang tadi berisik sekarang hening kayak kuburan (?). "Nah sekarang, silahkan kmu memperkenalkan diri . cowok ntuu pun memperkenalkan diri .

Nama saya Namikaze Naruto , saya pindahan dari Italia saya pindah kesini karena ada suatu sebab Kata Naruto cuek tak memperdulikan anak cewek yang berteriak-teriak histeris ( yang waktu itu Naruto gituin baju Hinata, Naruto dah pindah ke Konoha )

Hinata POV's

Ohh namanya Naruto tohh . Berisik banget nih anak cewek "Nah kmu duduk di sebelah … " jeda Kakashi sensei sambil melihat-lihat bangku yang kosong ."mampus aku pasti di sebelahku, tempat yang kosongkan Cuma di sebelahku . "Disebelah Hinata " jawab Kakashi melanjutkan kata-kata nya . Hinata sweatdropped . "Loh Hinata-chan bukannya dia yang waktu itu " tanya Sakura tiba-tiba . "yah begitulah" jawabku. "Kok,kamu bisa tau,kalau yang dating anak barunya yang menyebalkan?" Tanya Sakura dengan penuh tanda Tanya, Naruto-kun menghampiri tempat ku , dia tersenyum kearahku dia pun berbisik ke aku .

"Jadi kau ya tunanganku,Hai my prncess, bukannya kau yang waktu itu ya ?" bisik Naruto . dan 'DEG' aku merasa jntungku sedikit berdebar karena kget .

"Yah begitulah awas ya kalau kau sampai bilang ke siapa-siapa" ancam ku.

"kalau begitu tidak seru dong" katanya .

"Apanya yang tidak seru?"

Tanyaku heran dan tiba-tiba Kakashi sensei berkata Naruto, Hinata jangan ngobrol . Aku pun melanjutkan aktivitas belajarku . dan tak terasa sudah bel istirihat. Naruto pun menghampiri diriku dia pun berkata "Bagaimna kalau kita nanti pulang bareng Hinata-chan ?"

"Heh ! kita kan baru kenal " jawabku . "tak apa kita kan tunangan,kalau kau tak mau akan aku sebarkan hubungan kita " katanya sambil meninggalkanku. Aku lemas di tempat . Oh KAMI! kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?"

TBC.

Aku update ulang nihh ..

Makasih ya **MATTGASM** atas sarannya

Thx untuk reviewnya **Zephyramfoter **aku akan update secepatnya

Maaf ya kalo cerita disini Hinata OOC banget , Jangan bunuh saya ya Hinata lovers

Mau liat Hinata pulang bareng ma Naruto .

Tunggu chapter berikutnya *digaplok* gomen kalo pendek . capek nulisnya

RNR ya …


	2. Chapter 3

Karena saya terlalu goblok dan tolol, mungkin saya gak berbakat jadi novelis. Tapii… mungkin saya berbakat jadi komikus

Makasih ya atas sarannya senpai-senpai sekalian. (_ _)

Mudah-mudahan yang ini bagus.

Aku mau bales review dulu aja deh.

**LuthMelody : **Makasih banget sarannya, Makasih .. Makasih .. Makasih ..

**Light-Sapphire-Chan : **Makasih yah sarannya akan kucoba perbaiki yang salah

**Ninja-Edit : **Akan ku ganti judulnya.

If you don't like, don't read, okey?

Udah segitu dulu aja Happy Reading and Here we go.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini punya saya, puas pak?

Masashi: Oh, puas .. puas .. puas ..

**Pairing : **NaruHina, SasuSaku

**Summary **: aku gak pinter bikin Summary jadi lihat aja ya ?

**Warning: **Au,OOC,Gaje,Banyak tanda baca yang nyasar, pokoknya banyak

Cerita sebelumnya :

.

.

"Bagaimana kalo kita pulang bareng Hinata-chan?

"Heh! Kita kan baru kenal" jawabku.

"Tak apa kita kan tunangan, kalau tidak mau akan aku sebarkan hubungan kita" katanya sambil meninggalkanku.

Aku lemas ditempat. "Oh KAMI! Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?"

End Hinata POV's

Normal POV's

Hinata pun mencet nomor-nomor gaje, ia pun berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Moshi-Moshi"

"Nii-san, aku gak pulang bareng Nii-san" Kata Hinata dengan seseorang yang barada di telephone.

"Ehh, Kenapa ?"

"Aku mau pulang dengan temanku" ucap Hinata dengan rada-rada gugup.

"Ohh, baiklah". Jawab orang itu seraya memutuskan hubungan dengan Hinata.

Hinatapun pergi ke kantin.

.

.

Tidak terasa bel pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi. Anak-anak seraya meninggalkan kelas yang mereka anggap membosankan itu.

Hinatapun pulang bareng dengan Naruto

Di perjalanan

HENING ….

"Ehm, kamu cepet banget nyampenya?. Padahal aku baru kemarin di kasih tau pertunangannya..Trus kamu kok setuju pertunangannya?" Tanya Hinata memecahkan keheningan

"Ehh, kamu kemarin ya?. Aku dikasih tau dua minggu yang lalu, awalnya sih aku nolak, tapi.. pas kulihat fotomu, ternyata kamu manis juga dan disini aku bisa ketemu temen lamaku, puji Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

'DEG'. Jantung Hinata sedikit berdebar, wajah Hinatapun sedikit blushing mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan kamu sakit ya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit cemas

"Ehh, ti-tidak kok" ucap Hinata sedikit kaget.

"NARUUUUTTOOOO …" terdengar suara yang amat cempreng..

Hinata dan Naruto pun melihat kearah yang berasal suara itu.

Dan terdapatlah seseorang yang mempunyai rambut jabrik dan anjingnya.

Sepertinya Hinata mengenalinya.

"KIBAAAAAAAAAA …." Teriak Naruto membalas perkataan Kiba.

"Ehh,Kiba-kun,waduh gimana ini?. Teriak Hinata panik di dalam hati

Naruto dan Kiba pun berpelukan ala teletubhis.

(Rena: Ikutaaan … *brak,bruk,druk* Author didorong Naruto)

"Gimana kabarmu,Kib?," Tanya Naruto kepada sahabatnya itu

"Baik aja,kau ndiri ?." Kiba balik nanya.

"Ehmmm ,, baik juga.". kata Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ehh ada Hinata-chan". Ucap Kiba yang sedari tadi menyadari ada Hinata.

"H-hai Ki-kiba kun" kata Hinata rada gagap.

"Hai juga Hinata chan, nah Naruto kenapa kamu pulang? Kamu pacaran sama Hinata ya? tanya Kiba menggoda.

Hinata yang mendengarkan perkataan Kiba menjadi kecewa.

"Oh itu, aku di pertu … Huumpphhhh." Belum selesai Naruto bicara mulutnya sudah duluan di bekep Hinata.

"Pertu?" Tanya Kiba heran

"Ehmm .. itu bapaknya Naruto ada pekerjaan disini. dah dulu ya, Ja ne Kiba-kun" kata Hinata seraya meninggalkan Kiba sambil senyum terpaksa dan tangannya masih menutup mulut Naruto.

"Ja ne Hinata chan" balas Kiba heran.

"Naruto-kun kamu ini bagaimana sih?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada rada marah.

"Gomen Hinata-chan" Naruto segera meminta maaf ke Hinata.

"Baiklah, kumaafkan kau" jawab Hinata dengan nada kesal.

Hinata pun berjalan lebih duluan daripada Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba

"Hinata AWAAAAAAAAASSS"

Hinata yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun langsung nengok dan iapun tak tahu ada truk yang ingin menghantamnya , Narutopun menarik tangan Hinata hingga ...

"Gubraaaak, Cup"

Hinata terjatuh menindih tubuh Naruto hingga bibir mereka … berciuman untungnya saja jalanan di situ sedang sepi, maklum wong mereka pulangnya lewat hutan. Hinata pun langsung bangun dengan wajah yang bermerah ria.

"Wadduuh, bagaimana ini?" pikir Hinata

"Gomen, Hinata-chan, aku tak sengaja" kata Naruto meminta maaf ke Hinata.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini bukan salahmu. Jawab Hinata sambil memalingkan mukanya yang merah.

"Aduuh, aku lapar ni.. Hinata chan kita pergi ke warung Ichiraku yuk?" ucap Naruto sambil memenggang perutnya.

"Uhm, ba-baiklah" jawab Hinata dengan sedikit ragu.

Mereka berduapun berjalan ke Ichiraku ramen.

Sesampainya di Ichiraku ramen.

"Hinata-chan kamu disitu dulu ya aku mau pesan dulu" ujar Naruto seraya meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hei Ojii-san" sapa Naruto kepada seseorang.

"Hei Naruto kapan kamu pulang?. Tanya seseorang yang di sapa Naruto

"Dua minggu yang lalu, hehehehe. Oh ya pesan ramen jumbonya dua ya? Kata Naruto tersenyum bagai sinar mentari ( ? )

"Okelah Naruto, dalam waktu 5 menit pesanan siap" jawab orang itu

Naruto pun menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sebelah Hinata, sesaat kemudian datanglah gadis ketempat Naruto dan Hinata.

"Nah, ini pesanannya. Hei Naruto sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Hinata?" Tanya gadis itu

"Gak, kok Ayame-neechan. " jawab Naruto

"Selamat makan" ucap Hinata dan Naruto serempak.

Narutopun menghabiskan ramen ke 20 nya.

"Waduuh ni orang laper apa rakus, aku aja yang makan 1 ramen Jumbo dah kenyang banget. Ck ,, Ck ,, Ck ,," pikir Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya (dugem bu?)

"Nah berapa semua? Tanya Naruto kepada Teuchi

"625 ryo" jawab Teuchi

"Nah nih, yuk Hinata" ajak Naruto ke Hinata.

"Yuk" jawab Hinata ramah.

**Tommorow, in class room.**

Was .. wes .. wos ..

Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini" pikirnya

Ia pun bertanya kepada temannya.

"what happened, aya naon teh?" Tanya Naruto dengan logat Inggris nya tapi nyasar2 ke Sunda.

"Aduuh, kau ini lihat tuh" ucap Shikamaru malas dan tangannya menunjuk sesuatu.

Di saat yang sama.

"Ehh,Sa-sakura-chan a-ada a-apa sih?" Tanya Hinata heran

"Ituloh Hinata chan" jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Hinata pun melihat apa yang di maksud Sakura, begitupun dengan Naruto yang penasaran apa yang ditunjuk Shikamaru.

"!" Hinata dan Narutopun terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan saling bertatapan.

TBC.

Rena : Sebenarnya apakah itu ? Author pun juga gak tau. *di hajar Readers habis2an. Yah kita lihata saja nanti. Author melanjutkan kata2nya dengan wajah babak belur (?)

Hinata : ehh Rena-chan gak papa?

Rena : gak apa-apa kok Hina-chan,

Betewe doain Author ya supaya bisa mengerjakan UKK.

Kalo anda mendoakan saya,insya allah/ mungkin anda akan dapat pahala dari Tuhan anda


End file.
